Because you live
by xoUntilxoKingdomxoComexo
Summary: I want to be able to do what he's done for me one day, whether it's tomorrow, next year, or in 50 years. Tyler/OC


**_Because You Live - Jesse McCartney_**

**Vampire Diaries – Tyler Lockwood/OC**

Set at the beginning of Season 2, after the car crash. It's about Caroline's sister, Caylee, and her relationship with Tyler Lockwood.

**_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back, like a wake-up call_**

I don't know what to do. My twin sister could be dying. I don't even know how long I've been sitting in my bedroom window staring out at the rain; it's like watching my tears fall down the window pane, except I haven't let myself cry, Care wouldn't want me to.

"Caylee…" The voice of my long time boyfriend, Tyler, brought me out of my trance.

I launched myself across the room and into his arms with my own locked tightly around his neck while my legs were wrapped firmly around his hips. He carried me easily to my double bed, where he sat down with me curled on his lap like a young child.

"I… I don't know what to do Tyler; I don't know what I'll do without Care."

"It's going to be okay Cay, your sister's strong, just like you." He said softly, placing a delicate kiss to my lips.

**_I've been looking for the answer, somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_**

I've been trying to work out why it had to be Caroline that got hurt, why couldn't it have been me. I was in the car too, so was Matt and Tyler but Tyler was fine, Matt got a broken arm and I got a cut down the side of my face. Caroline got a collapsed lung and is fighting for her life, how is that fair? Tyler's been trying to make me realise that no-one was deliberately trying to hurt Caroline; it was just an unfortunate occurrence that Care was the only one that got hurt badly. I swear, I couldn't do anything without Tyler.

**_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help because you live  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_**

I went through a state of depression when I was about 14 or 15, nobody could help me, because I wouldn't let them. Tyler had been my best friend since we were kids and it turned out he was the only one who could get me out of it, if only for a little while. But, eventually, those 'little whiles' started lasting longer and longer until I was back to normal 24/7. When I'm with Tyler it's like every star is twice as bright and there are twice as many.

**_It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again  
'Cause of you, made it through every storm  
What is life? What's the use? If you're killing time_**

Caroline's alright, she's back home. She seems a little different but I guess it's because she almost died so it's kind of expectable. I just don't get why she has to have the curtains closed and won't go outside, it's almost as if she's a _vampire_ or something! It's like I'm alive again, it's like I've got this permanent smile plastered on my face, I've started rubbing of on Tyler, he says that when I'm truly happy, my smile is contagious.

**_I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone, who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly looking in your eyes_**

Tyler's like my guardian angel, which I also happen to be madly in love with. He's the one person who was there for me when all my hopes fell when Caroline was in hospital, Mum kept a constant vigil by her bedside. When I look in his eyes I feel like I could fly.

**_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help because you live  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live_**

Because you live, there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've givin' me always

Tyler's the reason why I didn't just let go of everything when Caroline almost died, he's the reason I didn't let myself lose the fight. I want to be able to do what he's done for me one day, whether it's tomorrow, next year, or in 50 years.

**_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help because you live  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_**

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help

Because you live  
My world has everything, I need to survive  
Because you live, I live, I live

I wouldn't be able to live without Tyler around.


End file.
